buddyversefandomcom-20200214-history
Rosie
"Maybe after all this blows over, we could maybe be...f-fr...Er, I, just, get up to the roof now." — ''Rosie Rosie is one of the admins of Team Buddy and a member of the Virbank Slodges. Early Life Team Buddy Once Team Buddy is fully established in Unova, Rosie breaks into the Dream Yard and steals some Lucid Mist samples and a Musharna. Unfortunately, she alerts Professor Fennel during her robbery and is later confronted by the Player, who was sent after her by Fennel. She tells off the Player before challenging them to a battle. After losing, she runs off, leaving the Musharna but bringing the Lucid Mist back to the Buddy Building. Rosie is later found hanging out in the admins' garage at the Buddy Building when the Player arrives to stop the Mist Emitter. She taunts the Player, saying that she'll give them the roof key if they beat her in a battle. Unfortunately for her, she loses and has to give up the key. However, she's much more mellow than her prior loss. Before the Player leaves, Rosie mumbles something about becoming friends with the Player before covering it up. She is present along with the other admins when Buddy makes his escape from his confrontation with the Player. Safe in one of the cars, the four drive off. She and Cherry team up to stop the Player as they try to stop Team Buddy from using the Jirachi at a crater near Aspertia City. Both Cherry and Rosie are hesitant to stop the Player, as they're having second thoughts about the rapidly escalating plan. However, the two are loyal to their friend and battle the Player to give Buddy more time to awaken Jirachi. Much like Cherry, Rosie is relieved when she loses because that means she has no reason to stop the Player from interfering with Buddy's plans. After Buddy's defeat, Rosie, Danny, and Cherry burst onto the scene in order to fully stop his plans. The three beg for him to reconsider his plans, as neither brainwashing nor the Jirachi's wish giving powers will truly earn them any friends. Once Buddy finally gives up his plans, the four make their escape from the crater, officially disbanding Team Buddy but reforging the Virbank Slodges. ''Team Buddy Returns Pokemon Team Team Buddy 1 (First Encounter): Pancham, Skorupi (Second Encounter): Pangoro, Drapion, Sneasel, Skarmory (Third Encounter/Double Battle Team): Pangoro, Drapion, Weavile Trivia * In the "What If I had an Evil Team?" video, Rosie is battled the most out of all out of named Team Buddy members. * In some concept art of Rosie, she has a tattoo sleeve. The position of her arm makes it difficult to tell that she retains this part of her design; however, the image of the four in Buddy's car proves that she still has the sleeve. * Rosie's name is a reference to Rosie the Riveter, a character designed to motivate women in the workplace during World War II. * Mr. Buddy has revealed some info about the Virbank Slodges through some Twitter Posts: ** They have Friday movie nights watching cheesy monster movies. ** Rosie, Danny, and Cherry have seen Buddy's hair down/un-pomped. The experience is odd for all involved. Images Category:Team Buddy Category:Evil Teams Category:Evil Team Admins Category:Female Characters Category:Unovan Characters Category:Characters Category:Virbank Slodges